1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information reproducing apparatus such as a videodisk player and a game machine including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It often happens that a microcomputer is externally connected to an apparatus for reproducing information in a recording medium such as a videodisk player to constitute a video reproducing system.
In such a video reproducing system, there is often provided a warning sound or caution sound which is produced in order to warn a user of an erroneous operation of the system or to caution the user against a performance of the system. As an example of these sounds, a so called beep sound, which is produced from a buzzer assembly is ordinarily used.
However, since the user operates the videodisk player and the videodisk player is often located apart from the microcomputer, in such a situation the user is not able to hear the beep sound occurring. Further, the beep sound has a narrow frequency band and is a monotonous tone and hence it is difficult to express various kinds of messages.